Second Best
by kimikoshine
Summary: "You're only second best and you always will be. He's never going to take you seriously." Rouge said. Amy immediately opened her mouth to retaliate to the loud-mouthed bat, but stopped half way.


Second Best

**Disclaimer: Amy, Sonic, Rouge, and Sally belong to SEGA.**

The night air was cool and refreshing on Amy's face. It was a calm and peaceful night for once in the city, and Amy was doing her best to enjoy it. She had made herself a nice, hot cup of tea and was reading an interesting book while enjoying the nights' breeze. Amy sighed in content. Nothing could go wrong on this wonderful ni-

_Rustle Rustle_

Amy stood up in shock. What was that noise? She set her book on the window seat and pulled out her hammer. If there was an intruder in her house, Amy would make sure they never return. She held her hammer close as she walked down the hallway in her house, and checked all of the rooms.

Rustle Rustle

Amy swirled around and faced the kitchen. She opened every cupboard and drawer, heck she even opened the refrigerator to be safe. Alas, she could not find what was making that noise. Annoyed that her peaceful night had been disrupted, Amy angrily sat back down at her window seat and began to read once again. She picked up her glass of tea and smiled at the fact that it was still warm.

Rustle Rustle

"Ugh! Who is there?" Amy yelled in anger. She was sick of whatever was making that noise. Didn't they understand she just wanted a night of peace?  
>"Hey there Amy, what are you up too?" Rouge said, jumping down from Amy's roof and landing flawlessly on her heels. Amy growled in frustration, why was Rouge here of all people?<p>

"I was trying to relax before a crazy bat named Rouge decided to hang out on my roof! What're you doing here anyway?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips. If Rouge were here in the city, that couldn't be too good.

"Oh I just came to pay my little friend a visit is all." Rouge said, smirking at Amy and putting her hands on her hips also. Amy rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that for a second. If anything she was here to steal some jewel. Nevertheless, Amy sat back down on her window seat and returned to drinking her tea. She knew Rouge wouldn't do anything now; there was nothing to steal at her house. Maybe she was telling the truth?

"Well I appreciate it, but I would like to get back to reading. This is my first peaceful night in a while and I-"

"How are you and Sonic doing?" Rouge asked suddenly, eyes focused on something in the distance. Amy looked at her in confusion.

"We're fine. He hasn't accepted my marriage proposal yet." Amy said her eyes filled with love and adoration as she thought of Sonic. Rouge laughed a little and pointed to something in the distance. Amy set down her glass once again and looked at what Rouge was pointing too. It was Sonic and Sally. Sonic was walking Sally home from one of their dates. They were holding hands, conversing with each other and laughing. As they walked to the entrance of Castle Acorn, Sonic gave Sally a goodbye kiss, which she happily accepted. Sonic waved goodbye to his love and walked down the road, whistling a happy tune and smiling happily. Amy felt her heart sink, but she tried her best not to show it in front of the bat. Amy knew she would get made fun of if she did.

"Looks like he's really into that Princess girl." Rouge said, smirking at Amy as she avoided Rouge's eyes.

"Her name is Sally." Amy said opening her book and flipping to some random page so she could pretend to read. She wasn't bothered by their relationship, nope, not at all. Just because Sonic was dating Sally now didn't mean they would date forever.

"Princess, Sally, whatever. You know what I mean." Rouge said rolling her eyes at the pink hedgehog. "You haven't realized it yet have you girl?" Rouge said laughing at Amy as she angrily flipped another page of her book.

"Realized what?" Amy said. She was trying very hard not to take out her hammer and send this meddling bat to the moon.

"You're only second best and you always will be. He's never going to take you seriously." Rouge said. Amy immediately opened her mouth to retaliate to the loud-mouthed bat, but stopped half way. She sat still and thought about what Rouge said. She wasn't second best…was she? No…no of course not! Sonic knew she loved him! He would realize that they were meant to be and propose to her! Even though Amy thought that, something deep down inside her told her…Rouge was right. Maybe she wasn't good enough to be his number one. Maybe he would only love her when Sally wasn't there. Amy clenched her fists and tried to hold back her tears.

"There's no way…no way that's true Rouge." Amy said. She supported their relationship. Even if she wasn't Sonic's girlfriend, she was still his friend. Amy was happy just getting to see him, and talk to him every day. Just being near him would fill her with joy.

"Sorry kid, but it's better to face the truth now." Rouge said as she stretched her arms. She wasn't sure why she was giving Amy advice. Maybe she felt a bit sorry for her?

"Even if I am…" Amy started her tears began to flow freely. "I still love him." Rouge looked at the pink hedgehog in surprise.

"I'm still going to try my best and get him to notice me. Maybe then… he'll fall in love with me." Amy said, looking up at Rouge with a sad smile. "What else can I do?" Rouge stared at Amy in shock and then smirked at the pink hedgehog's determination. She was a fighter till the very end.

"You're very persistent, I'll give you that." Rouge said. She stretched her wings and stepped away from Amy's window. She spread her wings and began to fly. She had to get some rest, tomorrow was another treasure hunting day.

"Hey Rouge!" Amy called from her window sill. Rouge turned around to look at her. What else could the pink hedgehog want? Amy smiled at the bat and gave her a thumbs up.

"You'll cheer me on right?" Amy said. Her happy mood had returned. Rouge didn't understand how she could be so cheerful all the time.

"I'll…think about it." Rouge said. She winked at Amy and flew into the night. Who knows? That kid had good spirit. Maybe she will get the guy in the end.

**I know nothing about Rouge, so sorry if she seems a little out of character. I just felt like writing this because I know how it feels to be in Amy's position. I am not bashing any pairing. If you interpreted it that way I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please write a review. **


End file.
